Singapore Buses route 49
Service 49 is a trunk route from Taman Jurong Bus Terminal and looping at Jurong West Street 42, passing through Corporation Drive, Boon Lay Way and Jurong West Street 51. It is the sixteenth bus service to be introduced under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme, or BSEP. At the introduction on 14 December 2013, Service 49 provides residents of Taman Jurong and Jurong West Street 41 / 42 with greater connectivity to Lakeside MRT Station, along with other amenities in the neighborhood. By complimenting existing bus lines, the service provides a travel alternative for commuters who relied various other bus services to and from Lakeside MRT. This is the sixteenth bus service to be introduced under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP). During the first two days of operations, 14 and 15 December 2013, service 49 offered free bus rides for residents to try out the new service. This was carried out in partnership of Yuhua SMC, Jurong GRC and the LTA. Previously, residents had to rely on various trunk and feeder routes between their estates and the closest MRT. For Jurong West Street 41 / 42 residents, Feeders 334 and 335 were the only bus routes serving the area, and linked to Jurong East and Chinese Garden stations respectively, making the service overcrowded as much as possible. As for Taman Jurong, services like 98, 154 and 240 experience high demand during the peak hours between the estates and Lakeside MRT. This route provides more options for commuters between estates and Lakeside MRT, being a complementary route to existing bus lines and reducing overcrowding on the above-mentioned bus routes. Service 49 is also unique in having a new bus terminal constructed for its use. Roadside bus terminals were popular in the 1970s, and dwindled in number in favor of centralized bus interchanges, especially so when more Integrated Transport Hubs (ITHs) are being constructed. Because there are no major bus interchanges near the area, a roadside terminal was constructed for the ease of operating this service without forcing it to terminate at the nearest interchange. Boarding and alighting is not allowed at Taman Jurong Bus Terminal. As a result, the first passenger stop (Service 49 Red Plate) of the route is along Corporation Dr (Opp Blk 158), whereas the last passenger stop is at (Service 49 White Plate) Yuan Ching Road (Blk 143). From 9 November 2014, this service will call at several bus stops in Taman Jurong Estate twice in different directions, i.e. towards Jurong West Street 41 and towards Taman Jurong Ter. Red and white service plates are used to distinguish the direction of travel in addition to Electronic Display Signages (EDS) on buses. Service 49 underwent a major amendment, from 22 November 2015, extending the route from Taman Jurong via the Boon Lay Way, Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim, Yung Ho Road, Corporation Drive, Yung Kuang Road before rejoining the existing route, towards Jurong East. The new route enhances connectivity to the Ng Teng Fong General Hospital and improve bus connections between Jurong East and Taman Jurong. In late October, the service 49 poster regarding the extension was uploaded to 'The Yuhua Family' Facebook page. The report indicated that the extension was to take place on the 15 November 2015. However, the LTA delayed the extension to 22 November 2015, one week later than the planned extension. Route Information *Jurong Gateway Road (Jurong East Temp Int) *Jurong East Central (Seventh Day Adventist Church) *Boon Lay Way (Blk 203) *Boon Lay Way (Ng Teng Fong General Hospital) *Jurong Town Hall Road (International Business Park) *Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim (aft Jurong Town Hall Road) *Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim (Carrier Singapore) *Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim (aft Jurong Lake) *Yung Ho Road (aft Yuan Ching Road) *Corporation Drive (Blk 158) *Corporation Drive (opp Jurong Sec Sch) *Yuan Ching Road (Blk 115) *Yuan Ching Road (opp Lakeside Apartment) *Tah Ching Road (Blk 329) *Corporation Drive (Blk 357) *Corporation Drive (Blk 367) *Corporation Road (opp Lakepoint Condo) *Boon Lay Way (opp Lakeside Station) *Jurong West Street 51 (Blk 515) *Jurong West Street 51 (Blk 501) *Jurong West Avenue 1 (Blk 502) *Jurong West Street 42 (Blk 551) *Jurong West Street 42 (Blk 560A) *Jurong West Street 42 (Blk 402) *Jurong West Street 42 (Blk 416) *Jurong West Street 41 (Blk 491) *Jurong West Street 41 (opp Blk 481) *Jurong West Street 41 (Yuhua Sec Sch) *Jurong West Street 41 (opp Blk 461) *Jurong West Street 51 (opp Blk 515) *Boon Lay Way (Lakeside Station) *Corporation Road (opp Singapore Aerospace Manufacturing) *Corporation Road (Lakepoint Condo) *Corporation Drive (aft Corporation Road) *Corporation Drive (opp Blk 364) *Tah Ching Road (Blk 331) *Yuan Ching Road (Lakeside Apartment) *Yuan Ching Road (Japanese Garden) *Corporation Drive (Jurong Sec Sch) *Corporation Drive (opp Blk 158) *Yung Ho Road (aft Corporation Drive) *Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim (aft Yuan Ching Road) *Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim (opp Carrier Singapore) *Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim (bef Jurong Town Hall Road) *Jurong Town Hall Road (opp German Ctr) *Boon Lay Way (Big Box) *Boon Lay Way (Westgate) *Jurong East Central (opp Seventh Day Adventist Church) *Jurong Gateway Road (Jurong East Temp Int)